


Anytime

by Wind-At-Her-Heels (Countess_Eliza)



Series: Whump [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fever, Friendship, Gen, I00 Drabble Challenge Whump Edition, Little Race, Race's real name is Anthony, Whump, little Jack Kelly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Eliza/pseuds/Wind-At-Her-Heels
Summary: The kid was about Jack's age. Still, he was freezing outside in the middle of a New York winter. The kid had a fever and needed someone to be there for him. Jack was ready to do just that. One snot.
Relationships: Racetrack Higgins & Jack Kelly
Series: Whump [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607917
Kudos: 21





	Anytime

**Author's Note:**

> Second entry for the "100 Drabble Challenge Whump Edition". 
> 
> Prompt: Friendship 
> 
> I don't own Newsies.

The kid couldn't have been more than five. Yet here he was, freezing outside in a New York winter with only a holey sweater on. Jack noticed this boy on the way home from selling papes around town. He had seen him before, but never in circumstances like this. Alone. Unprotected from the wind.

Jack stopped in front of the kid. He didn't look up. Smart one. Knew the street life of New York. Jack bent down, only to have the kid crawl away from him in defense. A lot of the other newsies were like this at first. But after warming up at the Lodge, they were fine.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you," he said, gently, "The name's Jack Kelly."

The kid said nothing. Maybe he didn't talk at all. He coughed. Jack felt helpless. It was a feeling that he had felt enough times, already, yet wasn't immune to it. He needed to help this kid out somehow. He sat there, patiently. At least he was trying to be. When his younger brother and sister had been alive, he had to be patient.

"I'm Anthony," was all he said.

Two words. Hey, it was something. Jack took it as an invite to get closer. Anthony didn't flinch. In fact, he moved closer to Jack.

"Hiya, Anthony. Do ya have a place to stay tonight?" Anthony shook his head, so Jack continued, "I have a place. Come with me."

So Anthony picked himself off of the ground, wobbling. Jack just assumed that it was from the cold. He pulled his own coat over the kid as they walked. Anthony nearly slipped on the ice, Jack was just able to sweep him onto his feet. His skin was as warm as the stove.

"What the-? Kid, you've got a fever or somethin'!" Jack exclaimed, trying to clear his head.

The last time someone he knew and cared about had a fever, they died. His mother. Jack trembled at the memory. How pale she had been. Anthony wasn't much better. He couldn't die. Jack wouldn't allow it. If they could get to the Lodge, one of the older newsies could help him out.

Jack wrapped Anthony's arm around his neck. He struggled because of his weak frame. Anthony was a pretty light kid. That worried Jack further.

As always, the Lodge was full of newsies. Jumping around and shouting. Heck, some of them were singing their hearts away. Not Jack. He didn't sing anymore. Their leader, Oaks found Jack.

"Jack Kelly, you were supposed to be here ages ago!" he scolded. Oaks was like the father that some of them never had. To Jack, he was the older brother that he had never had. "If your old man needed you home early, you were supposed to warn me earlier than this. I nearly had a heart attack-" Oaks noticed the kid leaning against Jack. "Who's this?"

"His name's Anthony. He doesn't have a place to go and he's sick! We gotta help him, Oaks! He gotta," explained Jack. Tears ran into his eyes. He couldn't cry now. Not in front of Anthony. He needed to be brave for the kid.

Oaks got down to work immediately. He got a newsie to give up their bunk for the night and sent another to fetch some supplies. Jack stayed by Anthony's side the entire time. He could trust Oaks with his life. He hoped that he would be able to with Anthony's as well.

Jack stayed until suppertime when his father wanted him home. When he stood to leave, Anthony moaned and clung onto his arm. He was clueless as to what to do in this situation. Both Anthony and his pa needed him.

"Heya, Oaks, can you come here?" asked Jack. Oaks arrived, patting him on the shoulder. "What should I do? He doesn't wanna be left alone, but I gotta go."

"I'll take care of him, Jackie. Promise."

"You sure?"

"'Course. I've done this countless times."

Jack flashed his leader a grateful smile. He turned to leave, but once again Anthony begged for his attention. Torn still, he sat down.

"I gotta go now, Anthony," he whispered, "But I'll be back early in the morning. Before the bell rings, even. And Oaks'll take good care of you. Right Oaks?"

"Promise, kid."

Anthony still didn't look convinced, so Jack whispered a lullaby into his ear. He hadn't sung in ages. It was a little rusty, but alright overall. Anthony was sound asleep by the end. Jack looked over his shoulder before closing the Lodge's door behind him. The kid was fine.

Early the next morning, he came back. Anthony was still sound asleep. Oaks was right next to him, catching some well deserved shut eye. When Jack felt his forehead, he let out a sigh of relief. Back to normal.

"Jackie?" whispered Anthony, without opening his eyes.

"I'm right here, kid."

"Thanks."

Jack's heart swelled. "Anytime, Anthony. Anytime."

**Author's Note:**

> There you havie it, fansies. Jack Kelly calling a kid his own age (if not a little younger) "kid". I don't know why I love that so much. Thanks for reading!


End file.
